Harry Potter and the Battle for Lyoko REPOST!
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: TAKEN OVER FROM ELENA FOREST!  After Dumbledor dies, the Order decides to send Harry to and alternate dimension to protect him. Harry's condition is that Ginny comes along, too. What will happen when they discover Lyoko?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Unfortunately, Elena Forest can't get onto Fanfiction anymore, so I'm posting this now. We're still in contact with each other via YouTube. She said that she's really sorry that she couldn't post anymore.**_

**Hey all! Thanks for reading. This is a Harry Potter/Code Lyoko crossover. When you see this: !#$%$#! It means there was a time skip. Now, before anything else, a HUGE thanks to Luna Holley Shaeffer! She betaed and gave numerous ideas. Now, on with the story ^~^**

Harry Potter and the Battle for Lyoko

Chapter 1

"Every one! Please be quite!"  
The room fell silent. Every person in the room shifted and turned to look at the man who had just spoken.  
Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody stood near the fireplace of the stuffy kitchen of the Burrow, the Weasley's house. (the Weasley's because Dumbledore died, and Snape could get in to Grimmauld Place, which nobody wants.)

"As we all know, Dumbledore died last week." Alastor didn't show any emotion, even when several people, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started sniffing. "We also have recently discovered a new dimension, and alternate earth. They have muggle technology that nearly could be classified as magic."

Mad Eye cast his good eye across the room, studying each person there before he continued.

"Molly, you told me of an idea you had yesterday. Why don't you share it?"  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and stood from her place on the couch.

Molly, a plump woman with red hair, took Alastor's spot near the fireplace. Her eyes were a bit red from crying, and when she spoke, her nose sounded a bit stuffed.

"I think that we should take measures to protect Harry," She told the members of the Order. "I think that we should send him to the new found dimension, just until we find out a little more on how we can defeat He-who-must-not-be-named and his followers."

!#$%$#!

"I won't go."

"But, Harry, it's for your own good!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

Harry shook his head. "I won't leave. This is my battle; I need to finish it."

Harry didn't say anything about the prophecy made about him and Voldemort.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, putting on the tone she normally used for two of her sons, "You are in a house full of overage wizards. They could all overpower you. Besides that, how do you think everyone would feel if it was your funeral we went to last week?"

Harry was silent. But he wasn't the one who needed protection, he realized. He could protect himself.

"I'm not the one who needs protecting," He told Mrs. Weasley stubbornly.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright then," She said, still using that special tone. "Who is it that needs protecting more then you?"  
Harry looked her straight in the eyes. "Ginny."

"I am never going to send my daughter with you to an entirely different dimension!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, suddenly angry.

"Think about it," Harry said. "The Slytherins knew that Ginny and I went out. It wasn't exactly private that Harry Potter was going out with Ginny Weasley. She's in as much danger as I am. Voldemort could use Ginny to get to me."  
Mrs. Weasley was silent for a minute.

Harry wasn't going to admit to Mrs. Weasley-he cared more for Ginny's safety then his own. He wasn't going to be leaving this world unless Ginny was coming with him.

"I won't leave if Ginny doesn't come," Harry told her quietly. "She deserves to be safe…more then I do."

Mrs. Weasley was still quite, obviously turning this over in her mind.

"Well…" She obviously wanted to protect her family. After Fenrir Greyback the werewolf attacked Bill, her oldest son, Mrs. Weasley was more worried about her family then ever. She thought that several members of the family were lucky to be alive.

"All right, she can go if, and only if, she agrees with you. You have to tell her, though."

!#$%$#!

"I said okay."

"You said okay?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, utterly confused. "You didn't argue?"

Ginny shook her head and continued to grad this and that from around her room. She was being quick, so as not to keep Harry waiting.

"I kind of knew something like this would happen," She told her dumb struck mother as she carefully placed her wand on the top of the things in her small bag. "You're so protective of him. I was assuming you'd suggest something like this. And I expected Harry to make a deal. Of course, I didn't know what the deal might be and I had no idea that it might have included me." She zipped up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I'm ready to go."

!#$%$#!

"We're leaving from…Hogwarts?"

Harry and Ginny stood just outside the school's grounds.

Mrs. Weasly nodded and continued to usher them inside, asking them if they had this or that. It continued this way all the way up to Dumbledor's old office. The trio made their way up the spiraling stair case after giving the password, "Hamblindigers" to the gargoyles.

Mrs. Weasly went inside the office to talk to Mcgonagall, who would be transporting them.

Harry sat down on the stop most stare and sighed.

"Harry," Ginny started, but before she could get any further, the door opened.

"Are you ready?" Mcgonagall asked in a tired voice.

Harry and Ginny nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyas! Thanks for tuneing in. **

**1st: thanks to Black Flash, for faving this and putting it on story alert.**

**2nd: thanks to OLPHartgirl as well, for putting this on story alert.**

**3rd: thanks to Mirror Dragon for putting this on alerts. **

**Annnnnnnnd….Luna Holly Shaeffer rocks for co-authoring and beta-ing! WOOHOO!**

**So, now, read on, little peepsoles! :D**

Chapter 2

"Ummm….Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"I…don't know. I think we're still on earth, though."

"No, we're on Mars. Maybe this is an alternate dimension of earth?"

"I dunno, Ginny. It looks kinda like….France."

"You've been to France?"

"No."

"Didn't…hey, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You look….not 16 anymore. You look…like you're 15 again."

"Hey, I do!"

"Do I look any different?"

"Not really…just a little younger. You're hair is shorter, like it was two years ago."

"So I'm 14 again?"

"I think so, yea."

Ginny and Harry were silent. Harry glanced around his surroundings.

"This forest isn't magical."

"No, I don't think it is."

"Maybe we should find our way out?"

"Yea."

They walked silently, carrying their bags. They hadn't brought much between them; just two backpacks. There was a small noise from somewhere beside them, and the two jumped behind a bush. They were looking into a clearing which is where the noise had been coming from.

To their great surprise, a boy with blond hair and glasses popped up out of nowhere!

Or so it seemed.

"He came out of the sewer," Ginny whispered. Harry nodded and help up one finger to his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet.

The boy was the only one who came out. He closed the sewer lid behind himself and took off.

"Let's follow him," Harry suggested, taking out the Invisibility Cloak from his pack. "C'mon."

!#$%$#!

"He's fast," Ginny huffed as she and Harry continued to stumble along after the boy.

"Hey, is that a light?" Harry wondered aloud, but still quietly.

"Yea, I think we're at the edge of the forest,"

"Whoa,"

"I think it's a school!"

"It's not a magical school." Harry noted. "Let's take of the Cloak. We'll be able to blend in."

They stepped backwards into the forest and removed the Cloak. Harry shoved it in his bag. Then they exited the forest.

!#$%$#!

"This place is big."

"Not as big as Hogwarts."

Harry and Ginny had been walking around for about half an hour. Ginny was taking all the sites around her, at the same time walking foreward.

"Ooomph!"

"Hey, watch were you're going!"

Ginny looked up into the face of the adult she'd walked into. "Sorry…" She said.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before," Jim said, leaning foreword, scratching his chin.

"Um, ya," Harry said butting in. He'd just had a great idea. He gave a Ginny a look that meant, _Go along with it._ She gave him the tiniest nod to tell him that she understood.

"We were trying to find the headmaster, so that we could get our class schedules and stuff."

"Headmaster?"

"Um…principal."

"So you want to see Mr. Delmas?"

"Er…yea."

The man squinted at Harry. He was very fat, looked clumsy, had brown hair, and a band-aid on his left cheek that looked like it had been there for a long time.

"Okay then. This way."

They walked through all the buildings until they got to what looked like the administration building since there were no students around. Harry, Ginny, and the fat guy with the red jacket walked into a big room then through a hallway and a door. Inside was what looked like a secretary's office.

"These two wish to talk to Mr. Delmas. They said that they want to go to school here," said the man.

"He can see them now," said the blond woman.

"Alright then kiddies," he smirked, turning to the two. "You can go right in and talk to him."

!#$%$#!

"My name is Jean-Pierre Delmas. Kadic Acadamy is one of the finest schools in France."

Harry nodded. "We…we were hoping to come here, to learn," He said, choosing his words carefully.

"Do you have the papers?" Inquired the principal.

"Right here," said Ginny, surprising everyone. With a big flourish, she unzipped her backpack and produced a large stack of papers. She caught Harry's eye, and mouthed, "Later."

!#$%$#!

After a lot of talk, and looking at the fake papers, Ginny and Harry were given shceduals, maps and dorm rooms. The two went their separate ways, after Ginny explained to Harry that she'd made the fake papers and brought then, just in case.

!#$%$#!

Aelita unlocked the dorm room, beginning to be curious. According to the principal, her new room mate's name was Ginny.

Aelita was surprised to find she'd just locked the door, not unlocked it. Apparently her new room mate was already in, and had left the unlocked.

Aelita sighed, and, this time for real, unlocked the door.

Ginny was sitting on the cushy bed, thinking how different this place was from home. She had already unpacked her things. Several sets of clothes were folded neatly in her drawers, and some stationary and trinkets sat on the desk. Other necessities were there, too. She had placed her wand in her pillowcase.

Ginny was startled to hear the lock of the door being clicked closed, then opened again. Ginny's face was towards the door when her room mate walked in.

Aelita smiled at the red haired girl. "Hello, I'm Aelita. What's your name?"

Ginny stood up and smiled. Then she shook Aelita's hand. "I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you, Aelita."

At the same time, in the boy's dorm rooms, Harry was meeting his room mate as well.

"No one told me I was getting a roommate," William said as Harry walked in with stuff.

"Er, hi," said Harry. "My name's Harry Potter."

"William Dunbar."

"So, what year are you in?"

"What's a year?"  
Harry looked confused.

"Um, grade," He said, remembering the muggle word.

"Oh, uh, 10th," said the William clone.

"Me too," Harry said cautiously. _I think…._ He added in his mind.

The two stared at each other. This was going to be an awkward arrangement. Just then a blond head popped into the room.

"There you are, William," The bespectacled boy said. Then he noticed Harry, who was already staring at the boy that he and Ginny had followed just earlier that day.

"Oh, you must be the new boy. I'm Jeremy Belpolis," He stuck his hand out and shook Jeremy's.

"Harry Potter," He told him. It seemed like the millionth time he'd told some one his name that day.

**Hi everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter. Also, Belpolis is pronounced, 'Bellqwa'. So yeas. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellllooo world! Thanks, once again, to Luna Holly Shaeffer! She helped so much! Also, thanks to VXWolf for reviewing, fave, and alerts! Also to Iverlynn for alerts, and a review! I luves both a yeas! ^~^**

Chapter 3

"Muggle classes are hard," Ginny grumbled to Harry as the two made their way to the cafeteria for dinner.

Harry shrugged. It wasn't too bad, but then again, he'd lived as a muggle for the first ten years of his life. "I hope dinner is ready when we get to the cafeteria," Harry said, changing the subject.

"I wonder if the dinners here are anything like at Hogwarts," Ginny perked up at the thought of food.

"I doubt it," he told her, inwardly laughing at the thought of the food at Hogwarts. There was no way there were house elves in this dimention!

Their conversation continued back and forth until they reached the cafeteria. They got in line for their food, and once they received it, they wondered where to sit.

"I think I might sit with my roommate," Ginny told Harry. "She's sitting over there." She gestured towards where Aelita and the rest of the gang were sitting.

"Hey, my roommate's over there, too," Harry noticed.

Harry and Ginny made the way over to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Aelita," Ginny said. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"No, not at all!" Aelita said with a smile. "This is Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar, and Odd Della Robia. Everyone, this is Ginny Weasley and..."

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

The two sat down, across from each other.

"So…where are you guys from?" Odd questioned.

"England," They answered at the same time.

Jeremie stared at the two for quite some time. Harry found that quite weird, especially because they were in a different dimension.  
All of a sudden, a beeping noise came from Jeremie's pack. The group, minus Harry, Ginny, and William, all wore serious expressions on their faces at the noise. They got up and walked out of the cafeteria, muttering apologies to Harry and Ginny. William just sat there, looking as if he was staring off into space, ignoring his food.

"Well, that was odd," Harry said.

"Why don't we follow them?" Ginny asked.

"Good idea."

!#$%$#!

"This place seems…familiar." Ginny said. She and Harry were following the group under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Hey!" Harry hissed suddenly. "This is where the blond one…Jeremy, I think…came out of the sewer. Remember that?"

"Now they're all going down!"

"Should we go down after them?"

"Hmmm…."

"Is there a spell or something we could use?"

"I dunno…"

"There's something weird about them. I don't think we should follow them down there right now…it's getting dark."

"Yea, we should head back."

Harry and Ginny walked back to their rooms. They studied for their classes. It wasn't until about 10 P.M. that night when Aelita walked back into her and Ginny's room.

"And where exactly have you been?" Ginny asked as Aelita walked inside, looking tired, but pleased.

"Um," she said, "out to see a movie?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"As if I'll believe that," Ginny said. "Now please be quiet while your getting ready for bed." She had major stuff to tell Harry!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! CHEEE, CHAPTER 3!**

**Once again-Luna Holly Shaeffer ROCKS HARD!**

**Oh yes…sorry for the late update! Heh… *please insert anime sweat drop here* anyway, I have nothing out of the ordinary to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and cookies for reviews! :D**

**~Elena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. But its here now! And don't worry; me and Luna aren't dead! :D**

**I have a lot of thanks to give out!**

**Red neo ranger faved, alerts and reviewed!**

**Lyokolife6 faved, reviewed and alerted as well!**

**Avt99 alerted, faved and reviewed!**

**AnimeMPC6 and Ilyon faved!**

**Lord Rebbecca-Sama, Twin Tails Speed and Tiny-Turtle all put this on alerts!**

**Thank you to all of the above! You rock my socks! If I missed anyone, I'm really sorry. Just tell me if you think you faved, alerted or reviewed but you didn't get thanked.**

**Now! ENJOY!**

Ginny yawned. She had stayed up late, pondering Aelita and where she's been. She couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with that 'near magic' thing that had been mentioned to Harry and herself while being prepared to leave. She thought it did.

Just a little before the bell, Ginny heard a small beep from the back of the class room. She turned in her seat, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, thought nothing of it. Then the bell for biology to end rung. Ginny walked out of the room not far behind Jeremy and Aelita. She saw them talk to Yumi, then the three ran through the hall with Ginny not far behind. She noticed Ulrich and Odd running off in the opposite direction, but she followed Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita instead.

"Where are you off to?" asked a familiar voice. Ginny turned around and saw Harry standing behind her.

"Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi are headed off somewhere. I think we should follow them."

"Okay. Should I get the Invisibility Cloak?"

"No time. Let's follow them. Do you have your wand?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Mmhmm."

With that, the two took off, not wanting to get too far behind the others. After several minutes, they came to the same manhole they saw last night.

"This time, let's follow them," Harry said.

The two climbed down the ladder and saw two skateboards leaning against the wall.

"Let's follow this path," Ginny said. "This might solve our little mystery.

They ran along the path, trying to ignore the smell, and eventually came to a ladder.

After climbing up the ladder, the witch and wizard found themselves in front of an abandoned factory. Jeremy was just disappearing in side. Harry took off towards him, motioning for Ginny to follow.

After getting to the elevator, and waiting for it to slide open, Ginny stepped in side, wand out, just in case. Harry did the same. They rode the elevator downward in silence, wondering what awaited them at the bottom.

The elevator came to a stop. The doors slid open slowly to reveal a giant computer with three monitors, a holographic map, and a big chair. And Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita.

At the sound of the elevator door opening, Jeremy and the two girls turned around. Aelita gasped. Some one (two) had followed them!

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked, ignoring them. Harry, however responded.

"We could ask you the same thing," He told them.

"Should we tell them?" Yumi asked.

"We'll just launch a return to the past after we deactivate the tower," Jeremy said confidently. "After that, they won't remember a thing."

"Just like the Memory Charm!" Ginny exclaimed.

Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy stared at her, while Harry felt like face-palming.

"What?" Yumi said.

"Listen," Harry started. "We aren't exactly from your dimension. We're from an alternate world.." Ginny nodded, and Harry continued. "In our...dimension, magic is real. Ginny is a witch."

"Yeah, and we're supposed to believe that Harry is a wizard the saved the world," Jeremy remarked sarcastically.

Harry leveled him with a glare. "Well, its true!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Give us some proof," Yumi said.

Harry shrugged. He alread had his wand out. "Okay."

He closed his eyes, and thought of the happiest memory he could. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver stag burst from Harry's wand's tip. It cantered around the room for several moments, before disappearing.

"Mine is a horse," Ginny offered. "But it's not as good as Harry's. He's, as you could say, an expert. Harry's ran into more Dementors then you could imagine!"

Every one just stared at her.

"Okay, uh, what are Dementors?" Aelita asked.

"They guard a wizard prison called Azkaban," Harry said. "They suck the happiness out of a person. If Dementors get the chance, they'll Kiss you."

"Uh, Kiss?" Yumi asked.

"It means that a person's soul is sucked out," Ginny replied. "To your question Jeremy, Harry and I thought you were pretty suspicious, sneaking around and getting back late at night. We followed you."

Jeremy opened his mouth as if to respond, but a loud series of beeps from the super-computer cut him off. His face became painted with a pale, 'oh crap!' expression, and said, "Yumi, Aelita, scanners, NOW," before spinning on his chair to face the computer and beginning to type rapidly on it.

Aelita and Yumi shared a glance then brushed past Harry and Ginny and into the elevator behind them.

"We're ready Jeremy," Aelita's voice came staticy from the other end.

"Now it's our turn to be confused," Harry said. "Scanners?"

Instead of responding, Jeremy pretended Harry hadn't said a thing.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Vertulization!"

Yumi and Aelita appeared above the Mountain Sector and landed on the Overwing.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"They just got virtualized to a different world called Lyoko," Jeremy explained. "Lyoko is a different world where a virus named XANA used to live. He lives in the internet now. Well, Aelita's dad, Franz Hopper, created Lyoko and XANA as a military project. Franz wanted to escape after the government took his wife, Antea. He virtualized himself and Aelita to Lyoko, where they wanted to live with XANA peacefully, but XANA didn't want that. He attacked Franz and Aelita, then Franz shut down Lyoko with him and Aelita on it. Ten years later, I found it and turned it on. Aelita didn't remember a thing, and we couldn't materialize her, not until about a year and a half later. I'll explain everything else later."

Yumi and Aelita soared throughout the Sector, avoiding the many laser blasts sent their way by mantas and hornets. All of a sudden, a blast hit the Overwing and sent the two warriors flying. Aelita activated her wings and flew over to Yumi. She grabbed the raven haired warrior under her arms and flew over to the platform where the tower was.

"That was pretty much unexpected," Yumi said.

"I still think it's too bad you can't use your telekinetic powers on yourself," Aelita said.

"Hello, Aelita," a strangely distorted voice said. William!

"Aelita, head for the tower!" Yumi shouted, materializing her fans. She threw them both at the XANA-fied teenager, both deflected by William's massive sword. Yumi used her power on her fans, and drew them both back to William. The fans both hit his back and flew back to their owner.

William drew back his sword and slashed it through the air, bringing it down to the ground and sending an energy wave, kind of like Aelita's energy fields, through the air. The wave hit Yumi, divirtualizing her.

William smiled at his victory, setting his sights for the pink haired girl. Aelita ran as fast as she could towards the red tower.

"Yumi was devirtualized, Aelita!" Jeremy shouted urgently. "You'd better watch out! William's right behind you!" She thought she could hear Harry asking if Yumi was alright.

Aelita activated her wings again and flew as fast as she could towards the tower. She felt something hit her, and her wings disappeared. "Aelita!" Jeremy shouted. The pink haired warrior stood up and used her creativity powers to create a barrier behind her, cutting William off. Aelita ran into the tower and felt herself floating upwards.

Aelita smiled as she did the familiar process: She walked to the center of the upper platform, put her hand on the screen, and typed in the deactivation code: Lyoko. "Tower deactivated," she said. The data went to the bottom of the tower, then a bright light formed at the bottom.

"Return to the past, now," Jeremy said. Aelita smiled again: Harry and Ginny would forget about everything.

Boy was she wrong!

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update! I had school and so did Luna Holley Sheaffer (she's my beta/co-author) so it was slow progress. We hope we'll update sooner for the next chapter. Any suggestions? PM or review! Until next time…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow...what happened?...wait, weren't we just here? Like, twenty minutes ago?" Ginny asked, looking around the hallway. The bell was just ringing, signaling the end of the day's classes. Biology was the last subject that day.

"..." Harry blinked, suddenly remembering about Lyoko. He didn't have to ask Ginny if she remembered too; she nodded, as if reading his thoughts.

"We have to confront them and see if they remember anything we told them," Harry said.

"Look," Ginny said, "there's Odd. Let's talk to him."

The pair approached the spiky-haired boy.

"Hey Odd!" Ginny called. The boy turned to see who had called his name.

"Yeah?" He asked lazily.

"Do you remember anything about earlier about something called a XANA attack, or something?" Harry asked.

"Who's this XANA?" Odd asked nervously.

"Come on," Ginny said, "We know what XANA is and Lyoko. But don't worry: We won't tell anyone."

"But, how do you remember?" Odd asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"It might be the magic in our blood," Harry said. "That might have made the Return to the Past immune to us."

"Okay, um Jeremy," Odd said into his phone, "Harry and Ginny remember everything." The two wizards clearly heard a loud 'WHAT?' at the other end. "You heard me. What do we do now?"

Odd glanced nervously at Harry and Ginny while Jeremy said something quickly on the other end.

"I think Einstein wants to talk to you," Odd said. He handed Ginny the phone.

Ginny stared at it. "What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"Here, let me do it," Harry said. He held the device up to his ear. Harry listened for a moment, and then said, "He wants to talk to us in his room."

"...Okay."

~!#$%$#!~

"So how much do you remember?"

"All of it."

Jeremy looked at them skeptically.

"Well," Jeremy said, "now that XANA has William on his side, we need warriors now more than ever. Do you two promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"I promise," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Next time XANA attacks, you can go to Lyoko with Aelita."

~!#$%$#!~

Two days had passed since Ginny and Harry had joined the Lyoko Warriors. The group was sitting around at the lunch table, watching Odd inhale all the food on his plate...and more besides.

"Doesn't he ever stop eating?" Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

"No," said Ulrich. "It's like he's a black hole at times."

All of a sudden, Jeremy's laptop started beeping. Students and teachers outside were screaming about something.

Ulrich pushed away from the table and was standing in one, solid movement. He was at the window in another. All eyes were on him as his face grew dark, and he announced what they all knew: "It's a XANA attack."

"What's it doing now?" Jeremy asked anxiously.

Ulrich looked out the window before turning back to his friends. A lot of the students in the lunch room were running away from the chaos taking place outside.

"It's going for a full-scale attack." He said flatly. "There are Krabbes everywhere..." he paused, then said, "Okay, there were two. But they're attacking people."

"That's not too bad," Yumi scoffed. "We've done that before."

Ulrich shook his head. "He's also stealing electricity." He'd seen the sparks flying on the electric lines. Then, as if to prove his point, the lights flickered suddenly and then went out. Now the only light source was the windows, but it was still pretty light.

"What do we do?" Ulrich concluded with a question.

Jeremy pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and began to take control.

"Ulrich and Odd, you two stay here," he said. "Do whatever you can to stop the Krabbes. Yumi, Aelita, Harry, and Ginny, you come with me."

Odd and Ulrich raced to the tool shed while the others raced to the park.

It was only several minutes later that the five arrived at the factory. Jeremy took his place at the super computer and the other continued down to the next level with the scanners.

Ginny looked around. She was actually a bit nervous. She'd never felt more out of depth. "Now what?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Jeremy will scan us to Lyoko." Yumi explained. "That's the virtual world, remember?"

Harry and Ginny both nodded. "So what do we do on this Loko place?"

"Lyoko," Aelita corrected. "On Lyoko we'll deactivate the tower, and it'll stop XANA's attack. It activates towers to access the real world."

With that, the two female warriors stepped into the scanners. Harry and Ginny waited nervously while they were scanned. The two scanners opened and Harry glanced at Ginny. She looked a little frazzled.

"Ready?" Harry asked her.

"I think so." She responded, her voice shaking just a little. With that, the duo stepped into the metal chambers.

The first thing Harry noticed was that the ground was green, there were a lot of trees, and the ground seemed a long way away. The next second, he was falling and ended up on his butt. "Ow!" he said. Harry looked at his arms and saw navy blue sleeves with white stripes going down the sleeve. He saw a red shirt under his jacket and khaki pants and white tennis shoes.

Harry looked over at Ginny and saw her wearing a white sweater with red and light brown stripes with brown sweat pants and a brown headband. She had a red quiver on her back where a bow with red feathered arrows lay.

"Everyone all right?" Jeremie's voice asked.

"Jeremie?" Ginny asked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Aelita said. Harry thought she certainly looked strange. She wore a multi-colored body suit which theme was pink and had pointed ears and an earring on her left ear.

"Come on! Let's get going," Yumi said. She wore a ninja like pink and purple outfit with weird silver pill-like eyebrows.

"Did you notice that you don't have your glasses on, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked around and shook his head.

A large silver scooter and dark green one wheeled bike appeared out of nowhere. "Harry and Ginny, the Overbike is for you," Jeremie said. "Just twist the right handlebar to go and the left one to fly."

Harry and Ginny jumped on the Overbike, Harry in front, and sped off, following Yumi and Aelita to a tower-thing with a red aura. Ginny noticed three spider-like things and blocks on legs in front of the tower. Yumi pulled out a metal fan out of nowhere and threw it. The fan glowed and flew at the monsters and hit one of the blocks. The fan flew back, and Yumi caught it, then it vanished.

"Harry, I just found your powers," Jeremie said. "You can apparently do wandless magic and can conjure a green shield. Ginny, you can control fire, create a red shield, and can almost never miss a target with your arrows."

"Handy," Ginny said, drawing her bow and an arrow.

The warriors got to the monsters, and Harry and Ginny hopped off the Overbike. Ginny strung her bow and fired at the spider, which exploded. Harry fired several stunning spells, but only a few hit the remaining blocks.

The tarantulas took the chance to fire lasers at the Warriors. Ginny closed her eyes and held up her hands. She felt nothing hit her. She opened her eyes and saw a large red shield with ripples appearing in front of her.

After about seven minutes, all of the monsters were gone. Aelita ran into the tower, literally. She couldn't get through! "Jeremie, what's going on?" She asked, feeling the outside of the tower. "I cant' get in."

"It's all William!" Jeremie said. "He waltzed right into the tower and put up a 'barrier' around the tower! No one can get in! Unless, Harry and Ginny! Try to get inside."

"Us? You must be joking," Harry said, smiling. Then he noticed the serious looks. "Well, I guess we could give it a try," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

The wizards walked up to the tower and walked through the wall. "Wow," Ginny whispered. She walked to the center of the tower, and a translucent screen appeared with strange writing and figures.

"Do everything exactly as I say," Jeremie said. "Just don't touch anything you shouldn't, and you should be okay." The next few minutes were tedious. "That's it!" the boy genius said. "Aelita, you can come in now!"

Aelita rushed in and stopped at the center of the tower. A white mist surrounded her, and she floated up. After thirty seconds, the blue data dropped to the bottom of the tower. A white bubble appeared, and it grew quickly. Harry felt nothingness, just numb. After a few seconds, he was sitting at a table watching a certain purple-clad boy eating.

"Doesn't he ever stop eating?" Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

"No," Ulrich said. "It's like he's a black hole at times."

"Wait, didn't we already go through this?" Ginny asked.

**Ah, yeeeeees, a new chap!**

**Luna and I apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoyed~! x3**

**Love, **

**~Lena**

_**Dani: Remember, We are still working on this together, and hopefully a new chapter will be up after this ridiculously long wait. DaniPotter is out. Peace!**_


End file.
